Dark Blue
by HimekaChuu21
Summary: Yang ia tahu, rasa takut dan sakitnya akan terus membayangi. Dedicate to NaruSasu Event #NSGoodbye2017
1. Chapter 1

" _Hiks… Okaa-san bangun…hiks…"_

 _Isak tangis seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun begitu menggema didalam sebuah ruangan gelap nan sepi. Darah yang berceceran dan menggenang pun ikut membuat suasana kala itu pun semakin kelam._

" _Sa-su Cepat larilah..Uhuk…pergilah yang jauh…" lirih seorang wanita menahan sakit diantara perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah banyak._

" _T-Tidak mau ! aku ingin bersama Okaa-san..hiks.."_

" _Lari Sasuke.. Okaa-san mohon pergi dari sini…"_

" _Hiks…hiks…Tidak ma— "_

" _Ternyata kau belum mati ya Mikoto sayang…"_

 _Suara dingin seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu kamar, Memunculkan sesosok pria mengerikan dengan taring dan matanya yang berwarna merah pekat._

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku bisa memberikanmu hadiah…."_

" _T-Tidak.. kumohon jangan mendekat, Sasuke cepat larilah…" panik wanita itu ditengah batas kesadarannya, mencoba melindungi anaknya yang terus menangis._

" _Kenapa kau menjauhkan dia itu dariku hmm ?" balas sosok itu mengikis jarak diantaranya dengan wanita tersebut, langkah demi langkah dengan hawa yang mencengkam itu kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapan soso tak berdaya itu . "Lihatlah apa yang kubawa…" Lanjutnya sambil melepar sesuatu tepat dihadapan sang wanita._

" _KYAAA.."_

 _Jeritan tertahan yang terlontar dari wanita itu terdengar sangat pilu, raungan serta tangisan pun ikut menambah deritanya yang telah sekarat. Kini dihadapanya terlihat kepala suaminya yang telah terpisah dari raganya. Menampakan bola mata yang terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong didalamnya._

 _Disisi lain sosok anak kecil yang juga melihat kejadian dihadapanya pun sama sekali tak berkutik, tidak berteriak atau pun menangis. Raut ketakutan dan kepedihan yang mendalam begitu terekam dalam otaknya ketika melihat mayat ayahnya sendiri dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dan hanya gemetar tubuhnya lah yang begitu mendominasi._

" _Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk menyusul…."_

 _Seringai keji kini semakin melebar tatkala sosok itu menjilati noda darah yang tercetak diatas pedang silver miliknya, diikuti dengan bunyi gesekan pedang yang diarahkan ke lantai tepat dihadapan sang wanita yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan._

" _Kau tau aku sudah bosan dengan darahmu itu." Sosok itu berjongkok menundukan sedikit kepalanya demi untuk melihat wanita yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. "Dan kini aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih lezat dari dirimu.."_

" _T-Tidak kumohon jangan Sa—"_

 _BLSSSS_

 _Bola mata sang anak kini membola sempurna, bagaimana ia menyaksikan dengan jelas ketika leher sang ibu terpotong sempurna hingga menciptakan genangan darah yang semakin banyak disekitarnya._

" _O-Okaa-san…OKAA-SAN !"_

.

.

.

.

" _OKAA-SAN !_ "

Deru tarikan nafas yang tidak teratur begitu jelas terdengar disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna biru tersebut. Raut wajah yang pucat dengan bulir keringan disekitar pelipisnya menunjukan keadaan sang pemuda itu jauh dari kata baik.

"Mimpi itu lagi…." Gumamnya pelan.

Menyibak selimut yang dia pakai, kini sang pemuda bersurai dark blue itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon kamar untuk membuka tirai-tirai yang menutupi cahaya matahari masuk kekamarnya. Menghirup aroma pagi yang sejuk dan harum disekitarnya. Mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang mengerikan dengan apa yang dia impikan akhir-akhir ini.

Lebih dari puluhan kali sudah ia memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Entah apa maksud dari mimpi tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Siapa itu _Okaa-san_ ? Siapa sosok kecil yang menangis tersebut ? dan yang paling Sasuke tidak mengerti siapakah sosok mengerikan dalam mimpinya itu. Mimpi yang terasa sangat jelas dan nyata, taring panjang itu, bola mata merah yang pekat serta seringainya yang membuat Sasuke kesuliatan bernafas saat mengingatnya.

Begitu mengerikan dan berbahaya.

 **CLEKK**

" _Ohayou_ Sasu- _chan_.."

Suara derit pintu tengah terbuka, diikuti dengan suara baritone yang menyadarkan sang pemuda tampan dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kau melamun?" lanjutnya sambil terus melangkah menuju balkon dimana pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berada.

"Berhenti memanggilku Sasu- _chan_ , _Dobe_." Balasnya tajam.

"Dan panggil aku _Daddy_ terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin aku berhenti." Ucap sang pria dengan seringai menggoda.

"Ck, jangan mimpi."

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandanganya dengan raut jengkel.

"Ayolah, kau kan anak manis kesayanganku."

"Berisik ! aku mau mandi, pergi sana."

Dengan gontai Sasuke melewati sosok yang berada tak jauh dari jaraknya, namun langkahnya terhenti lantaran pria itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menghadang didepannya, memeluknya erat seakan-akan dirinya adalah bantalan lembut yang nyaman untuk dipeluk.

"Jangan marah seperti itu Sasu-chan, _Dad_ kan hanya bercanda." Ucapnya lembut. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kini mengerutkan kedua alisnya pertanda kesal.

" _Stop asking me to call you_ _Daddy._ " Balas Sasuke lirih sambil membalas pelukan pria itu. " _Because you are the only one who I love..._. _My lover_." Lanjutnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah merah meronanya diantara perpotongan leher sang tercinta.

Disisi lain, pria yang tak lain adalah ayah tiri dari Sasuke pun tersenyum dengan lembut, mengetahui Sasuke bisa bersikap manja seperti ini membuat ia gemas sendiri.

" _Anything for you, Dear_."

Merendahkan wajahnya ia pun mengecup pucuk kepala Sasuke. "Segeralah turun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Kini sang ayah pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya yang masih merona malu karena hal yang dia ucapkan kepada Naruto barusan.

Bukan tanpa sadar Sasuke melakukannya, jujur dirinya merasa sedih ketika Ayah angkat sekaligus orang yang dikasihnya itu selalu meminta untuk memanggil 'Ayah' dalam konteks sebenarnya. Walaupun secara hukum dirinya memang anak sah dari seorang Umumaki Naruto, namun ia cukup enggan untuk memikirkan bahwa hubungannya dan Naruto hanyalah sebatas ayah dan anak. Ia menginginkan lebih dari itu.

lebih dari apa yang ia inginkan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_X_X_

Deru mesin mobil berhenti ketika mereka sampai didepan gerbang _Konoha Internasional School_ yang megah itu, Sekolah yang berisi anak-anak cerdas dan berbakat termasuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu untuk hari ini." Ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya memarkirkan mobil dengan pas didepan gerbang.

"Hn."

"Aku akan meminta Kotetsu untuk menjemputmu." Lagi Naruto kembali bersuara. Kini ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya dan membantu Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang digunakan anak angkatnya itu.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, dan aku bisa pulang sendiri _Dobe_." Bentak Sasuke kesal karena kelakuan Ayahnya itu. Merasa jengkel karena sikap Naruto yang sering memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

" _Gomen_ , baiklah jika kau ingin pulang sendiri. Tapi hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah." Balas Naruto yang tak ingin membuat anak angkatnya merasa kesal lagi.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak pergi, namun gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sedikit ragu Sasuke pun melirik kearah Naruto yang kini malah menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa ? apa ada yang tertinggal ?"

"Umm.. _K-Ki-Kissu_ …" Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata dengan rona merah yang menjalar memenuhi wajahnya. Sungguh dirinya merasa sangat malu meminta hal yang memalukan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak rasa cintanya yang terus ia simpan. Biarlah dia yang memulai duluan, yang diinginkannya hanyalah cinta sepenuhnya dari Naruto. Bukan sebagai anak terhadap ayahnya melaikan seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Mendengar ungkapan Sasuke yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lembut dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengecup bibir merah delima Sasuke singkat.

"Hari ini kau sangat manis Sasuke, aku suka." bisiknya lirih tepat ditelinga kanan sang anak. Yang tentu saja membuat debaran jantung Sasuke kian melonjak. Rongga dadanya sungguh terasa hangat.

"A-Aku mencintaimu Naruto..." Balas Sasuke bermaksud menyuarakan isi hatinya pada Naruto.

"Hn. Turunlah, nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Hanya untaian kalimat itu yang dibalas Ayahnya, tak menghiraukan raut kecewa yang kini bersarang diwajah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dirinya gagal membuat Naruto bisa membalas ucapannya.

Pasrah, Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursi mobil dan melangkah keluar.

"Ingat hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Hn."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Mobil itu melaju pesat menjauhi area Sekolah beserta Sasuke yang masih memandang jauh kearah mobil Naruto berada.

Apakah salah jika ia mencintai ayah angkatnya sendiri ?

Semenjak kecil Sasuke diangakat oleh Naruto dari sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak dipedalaman desa yang berada di Kyoto. Dan setiap perlakuan Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih kecil sungguh sangat membuat dirinya terlena. Senyum hangatnya, semua perhatian yang berlebihan, serta kasih sayang yang tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun membuat Sasuke terperosok jatuh kedalam lubang cinta pada ayah angkatnya sendiri. Namun itu sungguh sangat berat baginya mengingat tak sekalipun Naruto mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih, melainkan hanyalah seorang ayah yang mencintai anaknya.

Ya. Hanya sebatas itu…

"Oi Sasuke ! pagi-pagi sudah melamun."

Seorang remaja berambut putih serta giginya yang runcing tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundak Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan bahwa tindakannya itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku, Sui." Ucap Sasuke Dingin.

"Aku melihat mu lohh~.. berciuman didalam mobil dengan ayahmu sendiri." Bisik Suigetsu yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Dia hanyalah ayah angkatku. Wajar saja jika kami saling berciuman." Balas Sasuke acuh.

Faktanya memang hanya Suigetsulah yang mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Dan Sasuke cukup bersyukur bahwa temannya ini dapat menutup mulut sampai sekarang.

"Tapi berciuman di lingkungan sekolah bukanlah hal yang wajar."

"Hn. Terserahlah."

Dengan cuek Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih meringis kesakitan karena tangannya yang sempat dipelintir oleh Sasuke.

"Hey ! tunggu aku Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku beritahu."

"Apa ?"

"Berhentilah pergi ke bukit Konoha tempat Favoritmu itu, aku dengar dari Pamanku ada orang yang mati terbunuh dengan keadaan yang aneh disana." Ucap Suigetsu pelan tak ingin sampai orang lain mendengar berita tersebut.

"Aneh ?"

"Hu'um, kondisi mayat seperti mengering dengan bekas gigitan yang terletak disekitar leher. Berita ini masih disembuyikan oleh pihak kepolisian, karena takut meresahkan warga. Aneh sekali bukan ?"

Ingatan Sasuke pun kembali pada mimpi-mimpinya itu setiap malam, entah kenapa bayangan mata merah dan gigi yang runcing itu seperti terus menghantui Sasuke. Seperti mengejarnya setiap waktu.

"Tenang saja, selama kau tidak pergi ketempat yang sepi sendirian kau akan aman."

"Aku tidak penakut sepertimu, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Ck, dasar kau ini, sudahlah kita harus bergegas. Sebentar lagi anko – _Sensei_ si guru _killer_ akan masuk."

Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari pintu gerbang sekolah tanpa menyadari bahwa terlihat sosok yang terus mengintai jauh disana.

.

.

.

XoX

Jalanan itu amat sepi dan gelap, suhu yang dingin begitu menusuk tulang sum-sum sang pemuda manis yang kini melangkah sendirian. Walaupun begitu ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang menikmati suasana malam yang sangat jarang dia lakukan walaupun mengingat ayah angkatnya yang terlalu overprotective. Dan Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto sedang lembur dan tak mengetahui bahwa ia pulang terlambat.

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang namun tidak ada satupun orang atau sesuatu dalam retina matanya, padahal ia yakin suara langkah itu berasal dari belakannya.

Mencoba untuk tak mempedulikan lebih jauh, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah.

"Darahmu memang tercium sangat manis."

DEG

Dari bayangan gelap didepan Sasuke, muncul sesosok pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi tegap serta rambut hitam panjangnya. Meyebarkan aura yang begitu kuat hingga Sasuke pun gemetaran seketika. Aura yang membuat sesak dadanya, dan membuat ia mengingat kembali bayang-bayang sosok mengerikan dalam mimpinya. Ya mata merah itu…. Serupa dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"S-Siapa kau…"

Ditengah gemetar tubuhnya Sasuke bertanya kepada sosok itu.

"Akan kuberitahu jika waktunya tiba, untuk saat ini biarkan aku mencicipimu terlebih dahulu, Sa-su-ke."

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya lebih jauh, kini sosok tersebut sudah memerangkap dirinya. Mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkram dagunya untuk tetap mendongkak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda sosok tersebut.

"Unghh.."

Rasa sakit dan panas menjalar disekitar lehernya ketika sebuah taring yang tajam mengoyak kulitnya. Darah segarnya terus mengalir dan dihisap kuat oleh sosok tersebut, tak mempedulikan keadaaan Sasuke yang pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang lantaran darahnya terus dihisap.

Dalam situasi seperti ini sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk bisa melawan. Cengkraman kuat dikedua pergelangan tangannya, serta aura yang berat dari sosok tersebut sungguh membuat Sasuke tak berkutik.

'Naruto, tolong…'

 **Gluk**

 **Gluk**

Tegukan demi tegukan darah Sasuke yang diambil oleh sosok tersebut sangatlah banyak, terlena akan manisnya yang sangat menggoda. Hingga ketika tak terdengar lagi suara rintihan dari mangsanya, sosok itupun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kondisi sang pemuda manis.

"Darahnya benar-benar lezat."

Sasuke pun tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sangat pucat.

..

.

.

.

" _Onii-san, ayo main …."_

" _Sasu ingin main apa ?"_

" _Sasuke ingin menjadi pahlawan, Nii-san jadi Monster…"_

" _Haha baiklah."_

" _Tadaima."_

" _Okaeri ! Tou-san, Okaa-san."_

" _Sasuke jangan lari diatas tangga seperti itu ! nanti kau bisa jatuh."_

" _Ha'i Tou-san."_

" _Itachi apa kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik ?"_

" _Sa-su Cepat larilah..Uhuk…pergilah yang jauh…_

" _T-Tidak mau ! aku ingin bersama Okaa-san..hiks.."_

" _Lari Sasuke.. Okaa-san mohon pergi dari sini…"_

" _Ternyata kau belum mati ya Mikoto sayang…"_

" _T-Tidak kumohon jangan Sa—"_

 _ **BLSSSS**_

" _O-Okaa-san…OKAA-SAN !"_

…..

"OKAA-SAN !"

Deru nafas yang tidak teratur serta bulir keringat itu kembali muncul disekitar dahi Sasuke. Ditengah rasa lemas tubuhnya Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya erat. Mengingat-ingat kilasan memori yang sempat terlintas dalam mimpinya tadi. Ya, terlihat begitu jelas, _Okaa-san_ , _Tou-san_ serta kakaknya yang bernama Itachi. Kilasan itu kian cepat bergulir dalam ingatannya, hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seketika.

"Sasuke ! Sasuke tenanglah !." Teriak Naruto yang memeluk anak angkatnya erat hingga menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekapnya.

"Na-Naru.." lirih Sasuke pelan.

Langsung saja ia membalas pelukan erat sang ayah yang sejak tadi memandangnya khawatir. Mencoba mencari rasa aman pada sosok yang ia cintai.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke ? aku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dipinggir jalan..."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyataan Naruto.

"A-Aku hanya kelelahan. Itu saja…"

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku Sasuke !" Balas Naruto tegas. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh anak angkatnya itu.

"Sungguh Naruto, badanku terasa lemas hingga aku pingsan."

"Sasuke…"

Kini suara Naruto memberat. Menunjukan betapa ia sedang sangat serius.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naru.. percayalah."

Melihat wajah memohon Sasuke, ia pun tak tega untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya lain kali, disaat Sasuke sudah merasa siap tentunya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu." Pasrah Naruto yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. "Istirhatlah lagi, kau pasti masih lelah." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku.."

Naruto pun berniat beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke sampai sebuah tangan putih memeluknya kembali dengan erat.

"Tidurlah disini." Lirih Sasuke

"Tapi kau harus istirah—"

"Kumohon." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Kembali menghela nafas berat, Naruto pun kini merebahkan tubuhnya beserta Sasuke. Mendekapnya hingga ia dapat memberikan rasa hangat kepada tubuh Sasuke yang terasa dingin. "Tidurlah."

Mendengar perintah Ayah angkatnya itu, Sasuke segera menyamankan dirinya pada dada bidang Naruto. Bahkan senyuman manis dibibirnya tak henti-hentinya terus mengembang saat Naruto bersedia untuk bermalam dikamarnya. Menemani tidurnya yang pasti akan terasa nyenyak jika orang yang paling ia cintai menemani disampinya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tentang masa lalunya … ataupun tentang sosok yang menghisap darahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Gedung tua yang terletak dipedalaman hutan Tokyo itu begitu terlihat kelam, suara burung gagak yang begitu nyaring serta gelapnya suasana tak membuat gentar seorang pemuda bermata _Onyx_ yang kini melangkah tanpa keraguan sedikitpun kedalam bangunan yang tak berpenghuni itu. Langkah pelannya begitu menggema tatkala dirinya menjajaki tangga yang sudah rapuh disana-sini. Hingga decitan pintu yang dibuka pelan olehnya menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya tengah terpancing hingga ia baru menyadari kini dirinya berada dalam pengawasan sosok misterius yang malam sebelumnya telah meminum darahnya rakus. Sesosok pria bebadan besar dengan ramput hitam panjang yang telah membisikan sesuatu sebelum dirinya terbawa alam bawah sadarnya saat itu. Sebuah perkataan yang begitu mengundang dirinya.

' _Jika kau ingin tahu masa lalumu, datanglah kegedung tua dihutan Tokyo, Sasuke_.'

Mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas, kini Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal telah pergi tanpa berpikir panjang hanya karena perkataan yang membuat dirinya penasaran setengah mati.

Harusnya ia sadar, bisa saja sosok itu memang tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Namun disisi lain ia juga sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu serta mimpi-mimpinya yang tak pernah bisa lepas menjerat kesadarannya

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke.."

Ucap sosok yang kini keluar dari tempat peristirahataanya dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Selamat datang dirumahku."

"K-Kenapa kau tahu namaku ?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenal baik putra dari Mikoto." Balas sosok tersebut sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada helai hitam Sasuke. Namun belum sempat tangan kekar itu menyentuh ramput itu, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menghindar dan melangkah mundur menjauhi sosok mengerikan tersebut.

"Jangan takut, Namaku adalah Madara..

"… dan aku adalah kakak dari ayah kandungmu yang bernama Fugaku.."

Tak ayal, hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut seketika. kilasan memory sempat terbesit dalam kepalanya, berputar-putar cepat bagaikan kaset rusak yang akan segera rusak. Mencengkram kepalanya kuat, Sasuke bergumam pelan disela-sela kesakitannya. " _Tou-san_ …" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau mengingatnya bukan ? aku yakin sekarang pasti ingatanmu sedit demi sedikit telah kembali…"

Madara melangkah kembali mendekati Sasuke, mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut dan kembali berucap. "Pejamkanlah matamu, maka kau akan tahu kebenaran dibalik mimpi-mimpimu.."

Seperti terbius, Sasuke pun menutup matanya perlahan. Menuruti perkataan sosok misterius yang mengaku pamannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, dirinya begitu menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedari tadi hanya karena rasa ingin tahunya tentang masa lalunya.

Kilasan masa lalu yang terus saja membayangi dalam mimpi-mipinya, serta rasa takut dan sedih yang begitu merasuk kedalam jiwanya hingga paling dalam.

Telapak tangan besar milik Madara bergerak menuju kepala Sasuke, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bercahaya hijau kebiruan tepat diatas kepala Sasuke. Hingga yang terjadi berikutnya adalah teriakan Sakit Sasuke yang begitu menggema didalam bangunan tua tersebut.

Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya kuat, rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk membuat ia jatuh menghantam lantai yang kotor. Ia merasakan seperti terbawa kedalam pikirannya yang hitam, begitu dalam hingga yang ia rasakan hanyalah kegelapan disekitarnya.

…..

Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu keras masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, membuat ia terbangun ditengah kegelapan kosong. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah dialaminya, Sasuke pun mencoba mencari sumber suara yang mungkin akan mengarahkannya keluar dalam kegelapan ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dalam pendengaran Sasuke. dengan cepat ia pun berlari mengikuti suara itu, hingga tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah cahaya terang yang begitu besar dan membawa dirinya pada sebuah tempat yang tak asing. Sebuah tempat yang sering kali muncul dalam mimpinya.

" _Hiks… Okaa-san bangun…hiks…"_

Mengarahkan pandangannya kesudut ruangan, Sasuke melihat sesosok anak kecil yang sedang menangisi ibunya yang tergeletak dilantai, sesosok anak kecil yang menurutnya begitu mirip dengannya.. ah tidak, Sasuke yakin itu adalah dirinya saat kecil.

" _Sa-su Cepat larilah..Uhuk…pergilah yang jauh…"_

" _T-Tidak mau ! aku ingin bersama Okaa-san..hiks.."_

" _Lari Sasuke.. Okaa-san mohon pergi dari sini…"_

" _Hiks…hiks…"_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, wanita yang ia panggil _Okaa-san_ itu adalah ibunya.. dan melihat ketidakberdayaan ibunya membuat ia ingin sekali memeluk dan melindunginya. Mengambil langkah lebar, Sasuke pun setengah berlari menuju ibu dan dirinya yang kecil berada.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara muncul dari balik kegelapan malam.. sebuah suara yang juga tak asing bagi pendengaran.

" _Ternyata kau belum mati ya Mikoto sayang…"_

Tepat dari arah dibelakangnya sesosok pria bermata merah dengan taringnya yang runcing muncul dan melangkah mendekati ibunya berada, melewati dan menembus raganya yang transparan.

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku bisa memberikanmu hadiah…."_

Dari pencahayaan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela besar ia melihatnya…

Begitu terlihat jelas… mata merah itu… taring tajam itu…. Serta tatapan membunuh yang begitu meyesakkan adalah ..

"N-Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Tubuhnya lemas seketika, tepat dihadapannya sesosok misterius yg menjadi mimpi buruknya selama ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Seorang pria dewasa yang kini tengah mengarahkan pedang kerarah ibunya.

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat terpukul, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka orang yang selama ini merawat serta satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai adalah sosok mengerikan yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

" _T-Tidak.. kumohon jangan mendekat, Sasuke cepat larilah…"_

Ditengah kegundahannya, Sasuke tersentak kaget setelah sadar bahwa dirinya masih berada diruangan ini. Ia pun kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terluka.

" _Kenapa kau menjauhkan dia itu dariku hmm ?"_ Sasuke terus menatap kejadian terebut dengan pandangan kosong. _"Lihatlah apa yang kubawa…"_

 _BRUKK_

" _KYAAAA.."_

Hingga Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Naruto melempar sebuah kepala dari sesosok pria yang ia yakini adalah ayahnya. Seketika saja rasa mual dan lemas menyerangnya. Merasa pijakannya semakin tak bertenaga, ia pun jatuh terduduk diatas dinginnya lantai.

Jeritan pilu dari ibunya membuat ia semakin ingin menghilang seketika. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup untuk melihat lebih jauh semua ini… bahkan gemetar ditubuhnya semakin menjadi tatkala ia melihat orang yang dicintainya mengarahkan pedang tepat pada leher ibunya.

" _Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk menyusul…."_

" _Kau tau aku sudah bosan dengan darahmu itu."_

" _Dan kini aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih lezat dari dirimu.."_

….

"B-Berhenti Naru… Hiks.. Jangan lakukan.." Permohonan lirih terus Sasuke ucapkan. Walaupun ia tahu suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh orang tersebut. Namun rasa putus asa dan rasa sakitnya membuat ia terus maracau. Memohon kepada sang tercinta untuk berhenti. Hatinya begitu pilu..

….

" _T-Tidak kumohon jangan Sa—"_

 _BLESS_

" _O-Okaa-san…OKAA-SAN !"_

Hingga sampai detik terakhir, ia melihat ketika sebilah pedang tajam itu menebas leher ibunya. Dan yang ia rasakan setelah itu adalah kegelapan yang langsung menyelimuti.

…

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh..."

Suara lenguhan kecil terdengar..

Pemuda bersurai _Dark Blue_ yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang besar dengan sprai merah itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sakit kepala yang mendadak menyerangnya membuat ia kembali merebahkan dirinya tatkala Sasuke ingin segera beranjak bangun.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"…..."

Diam

Hanya keheningan yang didapat oleh madara dari sosok muda yang merupakan keponakannya itu. Hingga kilatan ragu mulai tergambar pada wajah cantiknya, pemuda itu mulai membuka suaranya kembali. Membuat Madara memfokuskan pandangannya lebih _intent_.

" ….. Jika benar kau adalah pamanku, lalu a-apakah aku….." Ucap Sasuke terbata tanpa mampu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

Seakan mengerti, Madara pun membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. Menghiraukan raut tak yakin keponakannya.

"Ya… Kau juga adalah seorang vampire sama sepertiku."

"Bagaimana bisa ! A-Aku selama ini bisa menjalani kehidupan manusia normal lainnya. A-Aku tidak mungkin.."

Sosok itupun semakin mendekat kepada Sasuke, meminimalisir jarak hingga kini tangan kekar Madara menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan turun menuju pipi putihnya.

"Itu karena Naruto yang telah menghapus ingatan dan menahan sisi Vampire mu, Sasuke."

"….. untuk apa.. kenapa dia melakukannya ! K-Kenapa dia tidak membuhku saja saat itu.." Racaunya hingga kedua tangan Sasuke kembali bergetar. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Ketika orang yang begitu ia cintai adalah sosok yang sama dengan pembunuh keluarganya.

"Itu karena dirinya sedang menunggu…."

"…..menunggu ?"

"Buah yang lezat tentu akan semakin menggiurkan jika telah matang Sasuke…" Ucap Madara dengan raut serius. "Kau adalah keturunan dari kaun bangsawan, dan darahmu yang manis itu, ia mengincarnya…"

"…T-Tidak mungkin." Balas Sasuke cepat. "Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan itu.. Hiks.. aku tidak percaya.."

Bayangan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kini memenuhi pikiran Sasuke, perlakuan lembut, perhatian serta kasih sayangnya yang diberikan semenjak ia berumur 8 tahun tidak mungkin hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Tidak untuk satu ini..

….

"Ingatlah dia yang membunuh keluargamu Sasuke !"

"A-Aku.,."

"Ibumu, Ayahmu serta Kakakmu yang bernama Itachi telah dibunuh secara keji oleh orang tersebut."

Madara kembali membuka suaranya. Menghadapkan wajah Sasuke tepat kearahnya .

"Hiks.. Tidak.. Hiks.."

"Itu sebabnya aku berada disini… kita akan membalaskan dendam keluargamu…" Lanjutnya menatap dalam mata sehitam jelaga itu.

"…."

..

.

"Kau harus membunuh Naruto …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Minta Review dong, Gapapa walaupun Cuma kata "UP"

Biar saya tahu masih ada yg mengharapkan kelanjutannya, karena mumpung masih libur saya usahakan Final chapternya akan di Update akhir bulan ini.

*Tampang melas*


	3. Chapter 3

' _Kau harus membunuh Naruto..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke ? "

...

"Sasuke ! "

Tersentak kaget, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah melamun.

" _G-Gomen_.." Ucapnya gugup.

Menyeritkan alis, sesosok pria yang merupakan ayah angkat dari pemuda didepannya itu pun kembali bertanya. "Apa kau masih sakit ? wajah mu sangat pucat."

"T-Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja Naru.."

"Benarkah ?"

"Hu'um. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Wajar saja kan jika seorang ayah mengkhawatirkan anaknya." Balas Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke pelan. Tatapan sayang begitu tercetak jelas dalam rautnya yang tampan.

Menyentak tangan diatas kepalanya, Sasuke pun berdecih pelan. "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Mendapatkan penolakan yang tidak biasanya. Naruto pun untuk kedua kalinya merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Entah kenapa sikap anaknya itu menjadi semakin tertutup. Tak ada lagi wajah merona bahkan sikap manjanya ketika bersama dengan dirinya.

Dengan raut yang masih terkejutnya Naruto pun kembali memanggil Sasuke.

"… Sasuke sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Kau terasa semakin dingin kepada ku.. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? "

Tersadar dari sikapnya yang sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke pun beranjak dari meja makan dengan wajah yang muram. Langsung berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya berada. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang ayah angkat.

Sungguh, saat ini dirinya sangat tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Rasa kecewa, takut, dendam dan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Naruto telah tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kegundahan yang terjadi pada hatinya membuat ia semakin tersesat.

Terperosok semakin dalam hingga dirinya bingung akan memilih jalan untuk kembali.

...

Sesaat setelah memasuki kamar, Langsung saja Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lembutnya kasur yang nyaman. Memejamkan matanya, ia pun mencoba untuk merileks-kan pikiranya yang terus berkemelut. Hingga tanpa ia sadari tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"N-Naru ! sejak kapan kau disini ?" Tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Sejak kau memejamkan matamu dan terhanyut dalam kenyamanan kasur." Balasnya dengan terkekeh geli melihat raut kaget Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyebalkan.." Balasnya acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu Sukee.." Ucap Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kau kenapa hm ?" Lanjutnya yang kini mengelus pipi putih nan lembut Sasuke. Tatapannya begitu teduh, terlihat sekali bahwa memang Naruto tengah menghawatirkannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik. Hanya kelelahan saja… mungkin." Jawabnya Sasuke asal. Ia pun melepas belaian lembut tangan Naruto dikedua pipinya. Memalingkah wajahnya tak berniat untuk menatap balik sang ayah.

"Sasuke !? " Naruto kembali menegaskan suaranya. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh anak angkatnya itu. Dan sebisa mungkin ia harus mengembalikan Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Tidak dengan sifatnya yang sekarang yang terlihat semakin terasa jauh.

Namun bentakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto justru tak membuahkan hasil. Yang terlihat kini Sasuke malah mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. Menangkupkan wajah tampan Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut. Ia meminimalisirkan lagi wajahnya dengan Naruto hingga bibir merah bak delima itu mencium mesra ayah angkatnya sendiri.

Tekanan semakin kuat, merasa orang yang dicintainya tak memberikan respon, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melumat dan menahan kepala Naruto agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Tak memperdulikan bahwa kini untaian saliva turun melalui sela-sela bibirnya yang terus bergerak agresif.

Perasaanya sungguh kacau. Rasa sakit itu muncul dan semakin melebar ketika mengetahui bahwa pembunuh keluarganya adalah Naruto. Namun disisi lain, ia tak bisa mengeyahkan begitu saja perasaan cintanya pada sang terkasih.

Ia butuh Naruto terus disisinya.

"Ngh~ N-Naru.."

Desahan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Suara kecipak basah dari bibir yang saling menggulum membuat suasana didalam ruangan itu semakin berisik.

Cengraman tangan kanan Sasuke pada rambut Naruto semakin kuat, menyebabkan helai pirang itu berantakan.

Sasuke begitu terbuai oleh ciuman dalamnya ini. Hingga tanpa ia sadari tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas mulai menyentuh dada bidang Naruto nakal.

Terus turun kebawah sampai ia menemukan sebuah tonjolan besar yang berada diantara selangkangan ayah angkatnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga kini kedua bibir itu telepas.

"Cukup Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto serak. "Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini.."

"Kenapa ?! Aku mencintaimu Bodoh." Balas Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya atas penolakan Ayah angkatnya. "Kau juga mencintaiku bukan ?" Tanya lagi. Namun nada yang terselip justru terdengar seperti sebuah keraguan.

"Aku mencintaimu Suke, tapi sebagai seorang ayah terhadap anaknya. Mengertilah.."

Dengan lembut Naruto melepaskan cengraman tangan putih itu pada kerah bajunya. Mengusapnya pelan demi untuk menenagkan sang anak.

"K-Kau bohong.. kumohon katakan lah kau mencintaiku Naru… katakanlah.." lirih Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan.

Hatinya kembali terasa remuk. Lagi-lagi cintanya tak terbalas. Sekeras apapun ia meyakini dirinya bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan mencintainya maka hasilnya tetap sama. Ia begitu tak mengerti kekurangannya. Tak juga mengerti disetiap penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terus saja menusuk ulu hatinya. Menghancurkannya hingga serpihan-serpihan itu bertebaran tak terkendali.

"Sasuke dengar… seperti apapun aku mencintaimu. Kita akan selalu bersama.."

Naruto membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya hangat agar Sasuke kembali merasa nyaman. "Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kupunya." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup kepala Sasuke lembut.

Kebisuan melanda Sasuke. Hatinya yang sudah hancur membuat ia bungkam seribu bahasa atas apa yang dikatakan orang yang paling dicintainya.

...

"Tidurlah.. _Oyasumi_."

Hingga sosok ayah angkatnya itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih termenung, Sasuke masih tetap saja berkemelut dengan pikirannya yang kosong.

.

.

' _Buah yang lezat tentu akan semakin menggiurkan jika telah matang, Sasuke.'_

 _._

' _Yang dia inginkan hanyalah darahmu.'_

 _._

Kilasan percakapannya dengan Madara tiba-tiba masuk memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Dengan tatapan kosongnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah pelan menuju sebuah lemari besar yang terdapat sebuh nakas didalamnya.

Ia tarik tempat sersebut. Membukanya hingga kini terlihat sebuah pisau hitam yang terdapat lambang rumit disetiap sisinya.

Tatapannya mendingin. Intensi Sasuke pada benda tersebut semakin dalam.

..

' _Hanya dengan pisau ini, ia dapat terbunuh..'_

 _._

' _Arahkanlah padanya disaat ia lengah..._

.

.

… _.. Sasuke.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

x0x_._x0x.

.

Suara jangkrik yang berkicau pada suasana malam kala itu begitu menentramkan, sayup-sayup suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin juga menambah suasana nyaman di sekitar halaman sebuah villa di puncak gunung. Hawa dingin yang tak begitu dipedulikan oleh keberadaan dua orang yang tengah berbaring diatas rerumputan hijau sambil menatap gelapnya langit membuat suasana semakin terasa begitu indah bagi keduanya.

" _Ne_ , sudah lama kita tidak berlibur kesini." Ucap seorang pria dengan surai pirangya sambil melirik kearah sosok pemuda raven tepat disampingnya. "Apa kau menyukainya ?"

"Hn."

Jawab sosok disampingnya singkat.

"Suke.. Apa kau masih marah ?" Tanya Naruto yang telihat cemas karena kediaman yang terus Sasuke tunjukan.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah ?"

"Hn."

...

Keheningan melanda. Naruto yang masih terlihat kurang percaya dengan perkataan anak angkatnya memilih untuk bungkam. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah hingga akan membuat orang yang disayanginya kembali mendapat luka.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memecahkan keheningan dengan memanggil dirinya.

"Naruto…"

"…... Ya ?"

"Apa kau percaya padaku ?" Tanya Sasuke bangun dari rebahannya dan duduk menatap dalam pada mata biru Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Jangan pernah kau ragukan itu Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu." Balas sang Raven tenang. "Dan kuharap kau tidak berbohong."

"….. Katakalah."

Terlihat keraguan muncul dalam raut wajah manisnya. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dirinya pun kembali membuka suara.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku ?"

" _Nani_ ?" tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung bangun dan duduk tepat menghadap anak angkatnya. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari mu."

...

"Masalalu ku…" Ucap Sasuke lirih. "Siapa aku sebenarnya…. " Dengan suara bergetar, ia pun menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang begitu mendalam.

Naruto terdiam. Merasa tak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

Namun setelah itu, rasa terkejut Naruto tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum tulus yang diarahkan kepada Sasuke. Menangkup wajah sang anak angkat dan menatap mata Sasuke dalam.

"Kau adalah anakku.. satu-satunya orang yang berharga bagiku."

"..."

Remasan kuat Sasuke lakukan pada kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan gejolak emosi yang tak terbendung karena mendengar perkataan tersebut.

Lagi – lagi Naruto kembali berbohong.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kebenaran. Namun kenapa orang yang dicintainya tidak memberikan sedikit pun kejujuran dalam setiap perkataannya.

Dan rasa kecewa kembali menyerang Sasuke. Perasaan sesaknya menjadi begitu kuat.

.

" Sebaiknya kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin disini. "

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke dan membawanya memasuki villa tempat istirahat mereka berada. Tak menyadari bahwa tatapan mata sang anak yang kian menggelap…

.

.

.

.

_x0x_

.

Kamar besar dengan nuansa _victorian style_ itu begitu luas hingga kesan mewah sungguh melekat jika dilihat lebih detail.

Terlihat disudut ruangan tepatnya diantara lemari-lemari pakaian, Naruto sang ayah angkat dari Sasuke sedang memasukan semua pakaiannya yang belum sempat ia bereskan setelah tiba di Villa kediamannya.

Terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya, ia pun tak sadar jika kini seseorang tengah memasuki kamarnya. Hingga suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan terdengar oleh indranya, ia pun menolehkan pandangannya pada sang sumber suara.

" Ah… Sasuke rupanya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ada ap – Uhuk !"

Sebuah tusukan pisau mendarat tepat pada dada bidang Naruto. Terlihat dengan jelas darah segar merembes melalui selala – sela pisau hingga jatuh mengotori dingainnya lantai putih.

"S-Sasuke.. Akhh... "

Suara rintihan dan tubuh ambruk yang berasal dari Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke. Tesentak kaget, Sasuke pun langsung melangkah mundur dan jatuh terduduk. Menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Pikiran Sasuke begitu kosong. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika dirinya sendiri yang telah menusuk Naruto.

"A-Aku…."

Genangan darah begitu pekat menyelimuti Naruto yang tergeletak lemah. Suara nafas yang tersengal berat meyadarkan bahwa luka yang dialami oleh Naruto begitu menyakitkan.

"K-Kenapa Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto dengan suara lemah. Pandangannya mengabur, menatap sedih kepada Sasuke yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"N-Naru... "

...

"Hahaha… akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu sekarat."

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu masuk muncul sesosok pria dengan surai hitam panjangnya melangkah pelan menuju kearah Sasuke berada. Aura gelap begitu terasa manakala sosok tersebut merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dari belakang dan menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kerja bagus keponakan ku…" lanjutnya dengan seringai mengerikan. Tampak mata merah serta taring tajam Madara perlahan keluar, dan disusul kemunculan sebuah segel berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang berbaring diatas lantai. Rasa sakit pada dadanya semakin kuat, bahkan kini pria pirang itu memuntahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pisau itu sudah terlepas, Namun nyeri yang begitu terasa membuat teriakan kesakitan Naruto semakin terdengar jelas memenuhi sudut ruangan.

Sosok Madara kembali tertawa keras melihat pemandangan didepannnya.

"Bagaimana Uzumaki ? Bukahkan terasa menyakitkan ? itulah yang dirasakan oleh klan Uchiha karena pembantaian yang dilakukan olehmu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut sosok dalam dekapannya pelan.

"Lihatlah.. bahkan kematianmu datang oleh orang tercintamu sendiri."

Netra biru Naruto terarah kembali pada Sasuke. Dalam pandangannya yang mengabur, ia melihat sosok yang dicintainya.

Nampak tubuh Sasuke sudah berhenti bergetar, namun tatapannya begitu kosong. Seolah-olah jiwa Sasuke sudah tidak berada dalam raganya.

"S-Sasuke.. cepat larilah.. jangan dekati Uhuk… d-dia."

Dengan terengah-engah Naruto berucap, terselip kekhawtiran dalam suara itu.

"..."

.

"SASUKE !"

Hingga teriakan kencang dari Naruto. Kesadaran Sasuke pun perlahan mulai kembali.

"N-Naru… A-Ak— "

"Jangan takut keponakan ku, paman akan selalu bersama denganmu."

Ucapan yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke terpotong oleh Madara. Menguatkan dekapannya pada sang keponakan Madara pun mengelurkan taring-taring tajamnya mengarah pada leher Sasuke.

"Ahh.. darahmu memang yang terbaik sayang.." lanjutnya sambil menjilati leher Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Tak ayal hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke memberontak seketika dalam dekapan Madara.

Namun hal itu justru tak membuahkan hasil karena pergerakannya sudah dikunci oleh Madara hingga Sasuke sama sekali tak berkutik.

"S-Sasuke sadarlah dia sedang menjebakmu !"

"P-Paman.. apa maksudnya ini.." Ucap Sasuke terlihat ketakutan. "Kau berbohong pada ku ….."

"Tidak Sasuke.. aku tidak berbohong tentang pembantaian keluarga mu.. itu memang benar dia lah pelakunya." Balasnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Tapi... membuat Uzumaki sialan itu mati adalah tujuan utamaku.. haha.."

Madara kembali tertawa keras, tak memperdulikan bahwa pemuda dalam dekapan kuatnya tengah bergetar. "Ah.. satu lagi, Aku juga mengincar darah manismu tentu saja…"

Dalam sekejap Madara mengigit leher Sasuke dan mengoyak kulit seputih salju tersebut hingga rembesan darah keluar mengalir membasahi kemeja Sasuke.

"Akh— "

"SASUKE ! " teriak Naruto melihat orang yang dicintainya dalam bahaya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke BRENGSEK !"

Beberapa kali Naruto berusaha untuk bangun. Mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke namun berakhir sia-sia lantaran segel yang terus menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Bahkan setiap kali dirinya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sisa kekuatannya, energinya selalu diserap habis tak tersisa.

Glup..

Glup..

Tegukan demi tegukan terus memenuhi kerongkongan Madara. Menghisapnya darah Sasuke rakus hingga keponakannya itu tak kuasa untuk memberontak lagi.

"Ngh.. N-Naru..."

Suara Sasuke kian melemah. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur karena darahnya yang terlalu banyak keluar. Hingga yang terjadi berikutnya adalah kedua bola mata Sasuke yang perlahan menutup.

"SASUKE ! "

...

Amarah keluar menyelimuti Naruto. Kemarahannya pada sosok yang yang telah menyakiti Sasuke begitu besar, hingga tiba-tiba saja seluruh benda yang ada didalam kamar tersebut bergetar. Bahkan beberapa Jendela besar pun ikut terpecah berkeping-keping karena tekanan besar yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Netra biru langit Naruto berubah merah sempurna, taring-taring yang tajam pun bermunculan hingga kini ia berubah sempurna dengan wujud vampire-nya.

Aura hitam melingkupi tubuh Naruto, berkobar-kobar tak terkendali hingga membuat Madara menghentikan kegiatannya yang masih menghisap darah Sasuke. Dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar, Naruto memecahkan segel tersebut dan langsung menerjang Madara kuat. Menghempaskan tubuh tersebut hingga membentur kokohnya dinding kamar.

"Uhuk – "

Darah pekat keluar dari mulut Madara. Bahkan belum sempat dirinya kembali bernafas, sosok Naruto kini telah berada tepat dihadapannya. Mencengkram lehernya kuat hingga membuat Madara benar-benar tak bisa bernafas.

"Si-Sial ! "

"Jangan pernah sedikitpun menyentuh Sasuke BRENGSEK !"

Teriak Naruto pada Madara. Kuku jemarinya memanjang. Terlihat juga beberapa urat halus disekitar pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kau ! kekal lah dalam kematianmu !"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto pun menusukan tangannya tepat pada jantung Madara. Begitu dalamnya sampai tak ada perlawanan dari Madara sedikitpun.

"Uhuk !"

Muntahan darah dari keluar begitu banyak. Dalam sekejap, tubuh dalam cengraman Naruto pun menghilang, berbaur menjadi abu hingga hanya sosoknya telah lenyap sempurna.

Namun sayang, detik berikutnya tubuh Naruto terhuyung seketika. Rasa sakit akibat tusukan pisau hitam itu masih terasa oleh indranya. " _Kuso_ ! " Makinya karena tenaganya yang terkuras habis.

Dengan terseok – seok Naruto pun melangkah menuju Sasuke yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ia rengkuh tubuh sang raven. Menggengam tangannya yang dingin dan kembali berucap. "Sasuke sadarlah.." Ucap Naruto serak.

"Kumohon.."

Detak jantung Sasuke melemah. Bahkan beberapa kali detak jantunya nyaris tak lagi bersuara. Tak memerlukan waktu lama, Naruto pun dengan cepat meletakan tangan kirinya. Mengelurkan sebuah cahaya kebiruan tepat pada jantung Sasuke.

Cahaya itu terus bersinar terang. Mencoba menyalurkan energi kehidupannya yang tersisa kepada orang yang dicintainya.

Perlahan wajah pucat Sasuke kembali normal. Nafas yang mulai teratur juga memperlihatkan bahwa Sasuke telah melalui masa kritisnya. Hingga kedua _Onyx_ sang raven itu terbuka perlahan dan memandang sekeliling.

"Sasuke.. Syukurlah kau sadar.."

"Naru.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Tangannya terjulur pelan. Menyentuhkan tangan lembut itu pada pipi Naruto dan membelainya lembut.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak Sasuke.. ini bukan salahmu." Balas Naruto yang masih menyalurkan energinya pada Sasuke.

"T-Tapi aku telah menu— "

"Berhentilah bicara. Aku sedang menyembuhkan mu… jangan buang energimu sia-sia."

...

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya kebiruan yang mulai memudar. Bahkan ia melihat bahwa wajah orang yang begitu dicintainya memucat.

"Naruto lepaskankan tanganmu… "

"Tidak, sedikit lagi... "

" Naru ! "

Dengan tenanga yang perlahan mulai kembali Sasuke pun menghentak tangan Naruto yang berada diatas jantungnya. Mendudukan dirinya dan memandang kearah Naruto.

"N-Naru apa yang terjadi.. ada apa dengan tubuhmu.. "

"Sasuke …" Ucap Naruto memandang dalam mata hitam sang raven. "Aku tidak berbohong…"

"Naru kenapa kau semakin memudar." Menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke pun mulai terisak karena melihat keadaan orang yang dicintainya.

"Jawab aku Naru… Hiks.."

..

"Kau memang anak ku, Sasuke…

.

"Anak kandungku. "

 _Onyx_ Sasuke membola. Air mata yang sedari tadi terus keluar pun berhenti menetes dan tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut luar biasa dengan ucapan Naruto.

"A-Apa…"

"Kau adalah buah cintaku dengan Mikoto."

Muncul cahaya kecil berwarna biru bagaikan kumpulan kunang-kungan yang tengah berterbangan disekitar tubuh Naruto. Tersenyum lembut ia pun mendekap tubuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya yang masih terlihat _Shock_.

"Aku dan Mikoto saling mencintai. Kami merahasiakan hubungan ini dibelakang suaminya yang bernama Fugaku sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hingga suatu hari Mikoto melahirkan bayi kita, Bayi mungil yang begitu indah dan menawan." Jelas Naruto pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terus terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Enam tahun berlalu.. hingga suatu ketika klan Uchiha mengetahui bahwa darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu bukanlah murni seorang Uchiha. Para tetua mulai memperketat penjagaan pada Mikoto. Bahkan orang yang kucintai pun mulai menjaga jarak dan enggan bertemu denganku lagi. Begitu sulitnya aku hanya untuk bertemu dengan darah dagingku sendiri. "

"Dan ketika malam purnama datang. Disaat kekuatanku memuncak, aku membuh mereka semua…"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang dalam pelukan Naruto. Namun dengan lembut pria tersebut mengelus rambutnya pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan sang anak.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku… rasa sakit atas penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh ibumu tak bisa ku maafkan. Aku hanya takut kehilangan harta berhagaku satu-satunya..."

"Yaitu kau Sasuke... "

...

"L-Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal bahwa kau adalah ayah kandungku.. Hiks.." Balas Sasuke parau. Tangisannya pecah begitu saja setelah mendengar kenyataan dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa! kenapa kau menyembunyikannya..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Mengelus pipi putih Sasuke lembut dan menatap dalam mata sehitam jelaga itu.

"…. Karena ketika aku mencintaimu, maka tidak ada lagi hubungan yang akan membelenggu cinta kita.." Ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman yang begitu hangat.

Sasuke terperangah. Begitu sulit baginya membalas perkataan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya kembali meneteskan air mata.

Sebuah tangisan kebahagian dan kelegaan yang muncul dari dalam hatinya ketika orang yang begitu ia cintai juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Namun kebahagian Sasuke tak berlangsung lama ketika kehadiran Naruto tidak terasa lagi olehnya. Hingga yang terlihat hanyalah bayang sang terkasih yang akan segera menghilang.

"Hiks… Naru.. jangan pergi."

"Sasuke berjanjilah…."

"Tidak ! jangan katakana apapun.. Hiks aku tidak mau dengar."

Tanggisan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan gelengan kuat terus ia lakukan karena berusaha menampik kenyataan tentang Naruto yang akan pergi.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetaplah hidup, Sasuke..."

...

"Hiks… N-Naru. "

Tatapan teduh terus menghiasi wajah Naruto yang benar-benar memudar. Hingga sebuah kata terakhir ia ucapkan kepada Sasuke yang terus menangis.

.

.

" _Aishiteru …_ Suke."

Dan sosok itupun menghilang. Berbaur menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna biru yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disuatu ketika Sasuke kecil yang tengah berbaring lemah karena demamnya pernah berkata kepada sosok yang dengan setia mengelus kepalanya sayang.

" _Daddy_ ~ "

" _Yes, Honey_.."

"Apa jika Sasu sudah besar nanti, _Daddy_ akan meninggalkanku ?" Tanya Sasuke kecil dengan suara pelan. "Kata anak perempuan disekolah, jika Sasu sudah dewasa dan menikah maka _Daddy_ tidak bisa tinggal bersama Sasu lagi."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke kecil, sang pria itu pun tersenyum lembut dan kembali berucap. "Tentu tidak _Honey_ , percayalah kita akan terus bersama-sama sampai kapan pun."

"Janji ?"

.

.

.

"Ya, … _Daddy_ berjanji. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**.


End file.
